(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textured composite yarn having the appearance and touch of a cotton yarn, and a process for the manufacture of the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Already well known are various types of textured yarns, which are provided with a core portion with a hard touch and a surface portion with a soft touch. One of the above-mentioned yarns is manufactured by doubling and false-twisting two component multifilament yarns without fusion of the component yarns, one of the component yarns being of a different denier per filament than the other component yarn. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 28018/70, another of the above-mentioned yarns is manufactured by false-twisting two component yarns having a different denier per filament from each other while one component yarn is wrapped on the other component yarn without the occurance of fusion of the component yarns.
Such conventional textured yarns are intended to provide a woolen-like textured yarn. They have a high bulkiness and a high elasticity, but a low stiffness.
According to Japanese Patent Publication No. 35588/75, a textured yarn is manufactured by false-twisting two component yarns whereby one component yarn is wrapped on the other component yarn and is heat-set at a very high temperature during the false-twisting process to fuse the component yarns. In such a textured yarn the core portion and the surface portion are fused together, or only the surface portion is fused. Consequently, the textured yarn has a high stiffness and an undesirable hard touch.
Further a common problem of the above-mentioned conventional textured yarn resides in that a core component yarn and a wrapping component yarn tend to slip from each other easily during use, because a core component yarn and a wrapping component yarn are not sufficiently integrated. As a result, the quality of the textured yarn is remarkably lowered.
With regard to the hand of the yarn, recently a natural hand, such as that of a cotton yarn, is especially preferred. However, the hand of a conventional filament yarn is completely different from that of a cotton yarn.